HPxSM Crossover Untitled - WTMPC prequel
by Princess Moonie of the Moon
Summary: This is the untitled prequel to my other fanfiction When the Moon and Potter Collide. I don't have a summary yet for it, but basically it starts at the beginning of the Harry Potter series and follows both timelines mashed (not horribly) together. Will start of as PG rating for now but will eventually become M rated (in later chapters when they're older)


_**HPxSM Crossover Untitled - WTMPC prequel**_

 _ **By Princess Moonie of the Moon**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **No Beta**_

* * *

 ** _June 30th_**

Irene Tsukino was sat on the couch holding her little baby girl with blonde hair. They had just blown out the candles on the cake that said "Happy 1st Birthday Usagi" and were now opening presents from their close family and friends. Usagi's father walked over with a pale pink present covered in bunnies and moons. "Here's a gift from me and Mama, my special little Princess." Usagi's father, Kenji Tsukino, said as he sat next to her. Kenji helped Usagi unwrap the gift. Inside was a little toy piano that was charmed to play nursery rhymes. "I know how much you love listening to your nursery rhymes, so here's a little piano so you can play along and sing along too." Usagi started pressing the piano keys as they lit up while playing twinkle twinkle little star. Usagi's face lit up with delight as she smiled and giggled happily while making cute baby noises singing along and clapping her hands.

"Now Kenji, don't hog the birthday girl." A beautiful woman with bright flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes said playfully as she walked over holding a baby boy with black messy hair and matching green eyes. "Unlike you, Harry and I don't get the opportunity to see her every day."

"Lily!" Kenji greeted the woman with a warm smile and a hug. "Of course you're right! I'll let you lovely ladies catch up. Where are that troublesome husband of yours and his mischievous marauders?"

"I'm pretty sure they're outside in the courtyard garden looking at the gift Sirius got for Usagi," Lily smirked. Kenji's face paled and muttered "Oh no" as he quickly rushed out to the palace's courtyard garden.

Irene and Lily giggled at Kenji's reaction. Lily took a seat on the couch next to Irene and handed Usagi a small silver parcel. Irene helped Usagi open her gift. Inside was a beautiful pink sparkling ballerina outfit with a purple tutu skirt and wings. Accompanying the outfit was glittering silver toy fairy wand and tiara. "Oh look, Usagi Chan, it's an adorable little ballerina outfit for you to dance in!" Irene gushed as Usagi grabbed the fairy wand and waved it around and tapped Harry on the head with it. Both babies smiled and giggled. "I've charmed the wings to levitate Usagi off the ground slightly when she wears them," Lily told Irene. "They are completely safe."

The two women sat there watching their children play. Irene turned to Lily with a serious facial expression. "Lily, I'm worried about you and James and Harry. With Voldemort on the hunt for you, I don't feel that you are safe in Britain. "

"Irene you worry too much. We are perfectly safe in Britain. Dumbledore himself helped me build the wards and the fidelous charm." Lily said.

"While I understand that Albus Dumbledore is a powerful Wizard famous for defeating Gellert Grindelwald, he isn't immortal and people rely on him like he is some kind of god waiting for him to perform a miracle, but even his magic isn't undefeatable," Irene explained to Lily. "Come live here in the palace with James and Harry, I'm even going to invite Sirius and Remus to live here too; because Voldemort will go after them to go after you."

"Thank you for your offer Irene, but we'll be safe where we are. We have a secret keeper so we can't be found." Lily declined Irene's offer. "You said Sirius and Remus were invited to come live here at the palace, why not Peter? He's also one of James's closest friends."

"I don't trust him. He is a rat, always lurking around. He was the same in high school. I really think you should move." Irene said worriedly. "Why do you think that he's never been invited here or to our wedding?"

"He's James's best friend, James trusts Peter," Lily said.

"Lily just promise me you have a plan prepared in case the worst possible situation happens." Irene practically begged her best friend as she grabbed her hand.

Lily squeezed her friends hand back. "Everything will be okay." She assured Irene as Sirius came running in excitedly carrying a long box wrapped in Quidditch paper with James, Remus, and Kenji.

.

Sirius practically bounced over to where Irene and Lily were sitting with the children. He dropped the present on the ground and scooped up Usagi in his arms and swung her around and said "Happy Birthday Usa!" Usagi giggled as he tipped her upside down and blew raspberries on her tummy. Usagi squealed and laughed. Sirius then plonked down on the floor with Usagi on his lap and reached for the present while Kenji, James, and Remus gathered around.

Sirius ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the long skinny box to reveal a child's broomstick. Irene's eyes went wide like saucers. "SIRIUS BLACK SHE'S JUST A BABY!" Irene yelled at him. "Usagi can't even walk!"

"Don't worry Irene, it's perfectly safe, I've modified it so that the broom only hovers 3 foot off the floor, and I added a sticking charm to it so that she can't fall off, and a cushioning charm so that she doesn't hurt herself if she crashes into anything," Sirius said gleefully as he took the broom out of the box and placed Usagi on the broom. The broom took off straight away and zoomed around the large palace room. Usagi smiled as she laughed and screamed in delight as she flew around.

'She's a natural flier!" Remus commented as they watched Usagi skilfully maneuver the broom so that she flew around objects and the adults present.

"Of course she is! She takes after her old man!" Kenji boasted proudly. The men looped their arms around each other's shoulders. "We were the best Gryffindor Quidditch team that Hogwarts has ever seen!" James shouted gleefully. "Especially with the Prewitt twins!" Remus added.

Lily looked at the clock as it struck 2 pm. "Oh, dear is that the time already? We really need to be going, it's 11 pm our time back in Britain and way past Harry's bedtime." She said as she stood up with Harry who was cuddling his mother tiredly.

Irene pulled out her wand and summoned Usagi and her broom back to the room they were currently in. She lifted Usagi off and then walked with Kenji as they guided their friends back to the palace's Floo corridor. They gathered around the international Floo network fireplace and started farewelling their friends.

"Now don't forget, Harry's birthday will be at 9 am on his birthday at our place. It'll just be us because of the situation we're in at the moment." Lily said.

"We'll be there," Irene said as she hugged her best friend. "Now don't forget about what I said earlier." Lily nodded her head and stepped into the fireplace while grabbing a handful of Floo powder. "POTTER MANSION!" With a flash of green flames, Lily and Harry disappeared. Irene and usage hugged James, Sirius, and Remus while Kenji shook their hands.

"Sirius, Remus, I don't know if Kenji spoke to you earlier about it, but we would like it if you came and lived here in the palace with us as you are both in just as much danger from the dark lord like Lily and James. I already spoke to Lily, but she insists they are fine where they are, but I want you to know you are more than welcome to come live here at the Palace with us." Irene informed the two men.

"Thanks for the offer Irene, give us a couple of days to think about it and we'll let you know," Sirius said as Remus shook his head in agreement.

"Bye you two, we'll see you soon!" Remus said as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and disappeared. Sirius followed straight after.

.

Later that evening Irene and Kenji were getting into bed. "Kenji I'm worried. I have a feeling that there's a spy among u7s. I feel that they are in grave danger and they don't even know it. Something is going to happen, I don't know when I just know it's going to happen and it's going to be bad." Irene told her husband.

"Irene there's nothing to worry about; besides, you know divination is one of the least reliable methods of magic," Kenji said trying to soothe his wife.

"Kenji when has my gut feeling ever been wrong?" Irene scowled at him. "I know divination isn't the most reliable magic, but this is a powerful feeling and I just know something bad is going to happen. Someone is going to betray Lily and James."

"Sirius is the secret keeper and he would never betray Lily and James. He would rather die than betray them, just like we would for them." Kenji told his wife.

"I know, but if Voldemort gets a hold of Sirius and then kills him, we all become secret keepers and if there is a traitor in our group then they'll reveal James and Lily's location. Harry will be in grave danger as well." Irene explained.

"Irene everything will be fine. We'll chat with Lily and James again at Harry's birthday." Said as he rolled over and snuggled up to his wife.

.

 ** _July 31st_**

 ** _._**

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday dear Harry_

 _Happy birthday to you…._

 _._

Everyone in the Potter mansion sung to a little baby Harry. However, instead of blowing out his one candle, Harry reached out with both hands and grabbed two fistfuls of chocolate cake and brought it to his mouth to eat. Usagi sat in a high chair next to him copied him and reached across and grabbed two fistfuls of cake and ate it, smearing it all over her face. Both children looked so adorable sitting next to each other with their little party hats on and their chocolate covered faces. A flash suddenly went off and Irene grinned. "I couldn't resist, I couldn't let that opportunity pass, this picture will be great to show them when they're teenagers and embarrass each other."

Soon after cake, they were gathered around Harry and Lily to watch Harry open his presents. "Usagi Chan, can you give this present to Harry please? " Kenji asked his daughter as he handed her a box with red and gold wrapping paper on it. Usagi put the gift on the floor and then used her hands to help her stand up. Then she picked up the gift and clumsily walked over to Harry. She dropped onto her bottom in front of Harry and then lent forward to put the gift in Harry's lap. The adults gushed over the cute display. "I can't believe she's walking already!" Lily cooed. "I think we should have more play dates, and then maybe Usagi can encourage Harry to learn to walk faster!" The adults laughed.

Harry opened his birthday present with, the help of Usagi, to reveal a toy Quidditch set. "We gotta start training them early so they'll be able to make the Gryffindor team and win the Quidditch cup every year that they're at Hogwarts!" Kenji smirked and hi-fived James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Well to do that Harry will need my present!" Sirius said gleefully as he bounced over to where the two children were sat holding a present identical to the one that he gave Usagi a month earlier. "Sirius Black! Just you wait until you have children!" Lily threatened him. Sirius just laughed as he helped Harry unwrap the present. He placed Harry on the broom and then placed Usagi behind him. The two children then zipped around the Potter mansion.

While the men in the house went and chased around the two children (more like the two children chased them around), Irene and Lily sat on the couch with cups of tea. "Have you thought more about what I said at Usagi's birthday?" Irene asked Lily.

"I have. James and I spoke about it and James trusts you all with his life. He doesn't believe that anyone could or would betray us." Lily said.

"That is foolish of him to think like that." Irene frowned. "Where is Pettigrew this morning?"

"He couldn't make it today as he was running an errand," Lily answered. "Irene in case anything happens for whatever reason, we have written a will stating what will happen to Harry and estate in case we die." Lily summoned some legal documents.

"Now as you know, you and Sirius are Harry's godparents, we would like you or Sirius to take full or shared custody of Harry and raise him. Under no circumstances is Harry to be left in the care of my sister Petunia and her horrid husband." Lily pleaded Irene.

"Of course Lily. Sirius and Remus are currently living at the palace, and if the worst case scenario happens, we'll invite Sirius to permanently live at the palace to be a part of Harry's life." Irene promised her friend. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Harry never meets your sister and brother in law."

.

 ** _October 31st_**

The whistle blew loud as Lolly the house-elf called "Time! McGonagall's Misfits win 200 to 180 points." The winning team, McGonagall's Misfits, consisted of an ecstatic Lily, Irene, and Kenji. They had just defeated their opponent's the Mischievous Marauders (James, Sirius, and Remus) in a scratch match of Quidditch. Usagi and Harry were playing their own game of Quidditch on their brooms using Harry's toy Quidditch set under the watchful eye of about a dozen palace house elves.

The six adults landed on the ground and dismounted off their brooms. "Does anyone want to join us for some lunch?" Irene asked. "We would love to, but we need to get Harry home and into bed. It's nearly 7 pm our time." James said as they walked over to the children.

"How about we do lunch next week at our place?" Lily offered. As she lifted Harry off of his broom while Kenji did the same with Usagi.

"That sounds lovely!" Irene agreed as they all started making their way back to the palace.

"So Remus, Sirius, how are you enjoying life in the Palace?" James teased.

"The baths are amazing!" Sirius said. "I can't wait to go soak in one and relax my muscles from that game."

"Personally I love reading through all the books in the Palace's massive library." Remus shrugged.

"Not to mention I get to spend heaps of time with little Usagi, I spend most of my time playing with her. Remus joins in too when I manage to steal him away from the pages of an ancient text." Sirius said happily as he pulled a face at Usagi and Harry.

.

They entered the palace and made their way to the floo travel corridor. They started saying their farewells. "Alright, Usagi Chan; say goodbye to Aunt Lily and Uncle James," Irene told Usagi.

"Mwah!" Usagi said as she blew them all a kiss to Lily and James.

"Now it's time to say goodbye to Harry, Usagi," Irene said. Usagi wriggled to get out of Kenji's arms and then walked over to Harry and tugged on Lily's robes. Lily placed Harry down on the floor. Usagi kissed Harry on the cheek. "Wuv you!"

All the adults awed at the cute display between the two children. "That's so adorable!" Lily gushed.

"Look at that James, Harry's already got himself a girlfriend!" Sirius teased.

"He's definitely got more skill than his old man," Remus smirked as he joins in teasing James.

"Shut up Padfoot and Moony. You're both staying outside in the doghouse tonight." James grinned.

"If you mean the doghouse as staying here at the palace like we have done for the past 3 months, then okay." Sirius grinned cheekily.

"I still don't understand why you guys just don't stay here at the palace with Kenji and Irene, it's safer here than it is in Godric's Hollow," Remus questioned.

"Godric's Hollow is perfectly safe enough. Dumbledore himself helped me build the wards." Lily answered Remus. "You and Sirius are here to be protected as people think that Sirius is the secret keeper and he isn't so people will go after you too Remus because you're our friend.

"Wait Sirius isn't your secret keeper? Why isn't Peter staying here too then? Won't people go after him too?" Remus asked shocked.

"No, we decided that when we moved to the house in Godric's Hollow, Sirius was the too obvious choice to be our secret keeper so we picked someone different," James explained.

"Pettigrew didn't get the invitation to come live at the Palace as Irene doesn't trust him and doesn't want him here at the Palace near Usagi," Kenji explained.

"Well if it's not us, and it's not Remus or Sirius…." Irene's eyes widened in fear. "James, Lily you can't go back to Godric's Hollow, it's not safe!"

"Irene everything's okay. Our secret keeper would never betray us. That is why we picked him." James tried reasoning with Irene, trying to ease her worries. "What would even give you that impression?"

"Back at Usagi's birthday, Irene had a bad foreboding feeling that there was a traitor amongst our midst. We knew it couldn't be Sirius or Remus because they have been living at the palace with us; however recently Severus secretly wrote to us warning us about Pettigrew who he saw lurking around where there were a few death eater incidents in Britain." Kenji explained as Irene started freaking out.

"You heard from Snivellous? He's death eater scum. He's the reason we're in this horrible situation to begin! I'm not going to trust anything that Snivellous says about one of my best friends." James sneered. "I trust Peter, I don't trust Snivellous."

"He's my brother James! I trust him more than I trust Pettigrew! While he may have been peer pressured into becoming a death eater because he was sorted into Slytherin, everything he does eats away at him. When he overheard the prophecy he didn't realize that he didn't hear the whole thing and put us all in danger! It was a stupid mistake he made straight out of Hogwarts! I don't trust Pettigrew one little bit! Whenever you Marauders weren't around in Hogwarts, he was always lurking around and creeping out people. Whenever he played pranks, it was to hurt and tease people, not just for a laugh. He was not a nice person. So please, just trust me when I say and beg you not to go back to Godric's Hollow because you're not safe there!" Irene argued and begged at James.

"Irene, we'll be fine, Peter would never betray us." James said trying to sooth Irene." We'll see you next week for lunch."

Irene shook her furiously. "Usagi and I will not be visiting Godric's Hollow all the while Pettigrew is the Secret Keeper. I won't endanger my child's life being in that house while he knows the location and can tell it to anyone."

Lily walked over to Irene and enveloped her in a big hug. "I'll talk to James during the week and we'll do lunch here next weekend instead."

"Please just stay here.' Irene begged.

"Don't worry Irene, we'll be okay," James said. Just then Harry started crying and a foul smell filled the air.

"We really need to head off; Harry needs a nappy change and a bath before bed," Lily said as she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "See you next week."

Stepping into the fireplace, Lily made sure that she was securely holding Harry before dropping the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted: "POTTER HOUSE, GODRICS HOLLOW". Bright green flames flared up in the fireplace and then died down to reveal that Lily and Harry had disappeared.

"Irene, Kenji we'll see you next week for lunch; Sirius and Remus we'll see you for dinner Tuesday night," James said as he hugged everyone. He made his way over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Waving with his other hand, James dropped the floo powder into the fireplace and called out. "POTTER HOUSE, GODRICS HOLLOW". Another flash of green flames and James also disappeared.

Kenji turned to Remus and Sirius as Irene stormed off angrily with Usagi. "So... drinks?"

.

James stepped through the fireplace. "Lils, where are you, honey?"

"I'm upstairs just finishing changing Harry," Lily called. James made his way upstairs and stood in the doorway of Harry's room. "Is it safe to walk in yet?" James asked cheekily. "It's safe." Lily smiled as she picked up a freshly changed Harry and walked over to her husband and gave him a soft kiss. "Can you please go downstairs and make Harry a bottle for bed? I'll give him a bath in the morning as he's too tired right now and I'd rather put him straight to bed."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," James said as he kissed her on the temple and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Lily walked over to the dresser and started to undress Harry and change him into his P'Jays.

.

Once James was done, he made his way to the staircase that was located in the front entryway. He had just started up the stairs when the front door was blasted to pieces and James was thrown down. James rolled onto his back to see a tall skinny bald man with red eyes standing in front of him holding a wand aimed at him. "LILY TAKE HARRY AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" James yelled up the stairs as he silently summoned his wand to his hand.

"Where is the child?" The intruder asked. James didn't reply as he silently cast a disarming spell at the intruder wearing the billowing black robes.

"Let me have the boy and you and your wife can go free and unharmed." The intruder negotiated as he deflected James disarming spell and started attacking James with the unforgivable curses.

"We will never let you have our son, Voldemort," James said angrily as he levitated and transfigured objects to shield himself from the unforgivable curses.

"What did you say, James? I didn't hear..." Lily asked as she appeared at the top of the staircase. She gasped in horror when she James battling Voldemort. "Oh my god..."

James turned around and looked at Lily. "Take Harry and get out of here now!" In those two seconds that he took to look at Lily, Voldemort struck James in the back with the killing curse and he fell down lifeless on the stairs.

"James!" Lily screamed.

"Step aside Lily, it's not you that I want. Give me the child and I will let you go unharmed." Voldemort ordered.

"Never!" Lily shouted angrily as she ran into Harry's room and quickly locked and warded the door.

"Lulu!" Lily hissed.

"Yes, Mistress?" A house elf responded as she popped into the room.

"Listen carefully. If anything happens to me you need to promise me that you will always watch over Harry and protect him for me. If you have nowhere to go, find Irene Tsukino and tell her what's happened tonight." Lily rushed as she picked up Harry and kissed him on the head. "Mummy and Daddy will always love you."

.

Lily started muttering incantations. Lily heard footsteps making their way closer. Lily kept incanting faster as the wards on Harry's bedroom door glowed as they activated. Lily waved a hand at Lulu to shoo her away. Lulu disappeared as Harry's bedroom door blasted open. Lily dropped harry into his cot as she fell on the floor. Harry landed on the cot crying. Lily used the cot bars to help pull her up from the floor to stand in front of Voldemort defensively.

"Step aside lily, let me have the child and you can walk free unharmed," Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Lily. "You should have joined me when I offered you a spot amongst my ranks. I was even willing to overlook your filthy Mudblood status."

"I will never join you! Dumbledore will defeat you, just like he did Grindelwald." Lily spat at Voldemort.

Voldemort backhanded her across the face. "Dumbledore cannot defeat me! The only one capable of defeating me is nothing more than a mere baby, who won't even get the chance because I am going to kill him now."

"You're a monster!" Lily said as she rubbed her cheek.

"Your time is up now, nothing will stand in my way of taking over the wizarding world and destroying the muggles." Voldemort sneered as he raised his wand and released a jet of green light.

Lily screamed out Harry's name as the killing curse struck her square in the chest and she fell to the floor lifeless.

Harry screamed and cried at the top of his lungs. "Don't worry, you'll soon be dead along with your pathetic parents, Harry Potter..." Voldemort told the distraught child as he stared at him. He pointed his wand at Harry's head. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light and as soon as it touched his head there was a huge explosion and the house was blown to pieces.

.

The boys were pouring drinks in Kenji's study when Irene came running into the room frantically. "The wards are going off at Godric's Hollow, James and Lily have been attacked!" She cried. The boys looked at her in shock for a moment before they dropped their drinks and scrambled to their feet and bolted to the palaces floo network.

Sirius was the first one to make it to the floo network. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw into the fireplace and shouted "POTTER HOUSE GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" the flames flared green but Sirius didn't disappear. "Something must have happened to their Floo connecti0on. Remus frowned. "What are we going to do if their floo network is disconnected?"

"It's too far to apparate to London from here, so pick somewhere nearby Godric's Hollow to floo to and then apparate the rest of the way," Irene instructed.

Sirius grabbed another handful of Floo powder and dropped it into the fireplace shouting "THE LEAKY CAULDRON" the flames burned green again and this time Sirius disappeared. Sirius arrived in the leaky cauldron and ran straight for the exit. Remus, Irene, and Kenji were straight behind him. As soon as they were outside, they all apparated to Godric's Hollow. When they got to the Potter's house, Irene screamed when she saw the ruins and immediately ran crying into the rubble.

"Lily, James!" Sirius called out frantically as he ran straight into the rubble too to start looking for James and Lily.

"Harry!" Irene called out as she searched through the rubble for the infant.

All four of them were frantically searching through the rubble when they heard something behind them. They turned around immediately to see a small house elf stood to cry at the edge of the rubble with two lifeless bodies next to it and holding a large bundle in its arms.

"Lulu?" Irene said surprised. Irene ran over to the little house elf followed by the others. They all cried when they realized that the bodies were Lily and James. Irene knelt down to the elf's height. "Lulu, where is Harry?" she asked in a shaky voice. Lulu moved the bundle in her arms to reveal a sleeping Harry with a bleeding lightning bolt gash on his forehead. "Oh my god!" Irene cried as she took the bundle into her arms and cried. "My dear boy you didn't deserve this, you or your parents."

Harry stirred in her arms and started crying. "He's alive!" Irene cried out to the others as she turned around and showed them, Harry. "Oh thank god!" Sirius cried as he rushed forward to take Harry from Irene's arms and cuddled him trying to calm him down. Irene started checking Harry for injuries. "He seems to be fine besides that cut on his forehead," Irene told Sirius.

Remus knelt beside James and Lily's bodies. "How did this happen? I don't understand how Dumbledore's protections didn't work, they should have worked!"

"All the protections in the world won't help when your secret keeper sells you out." Irene spat as the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Sirius passed Harry to Irene and started storming off.

"Sirius where are you going?" Kenji called after Sirius.

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sirius roared as he stormed past the Aurors. Kenji and Remus quickly chased after Sirius.

"Sirius, wait!" Remus said as he tugged on Sirius's shoulder. "You can't kill Pettigrew, you'll be locked away in Azkaban!"

"What use will you be to Harry as his godfather if you're locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your life?" Kenji reasoned.

"Then what do you want me to do Remus, Kenji? Stand back and do nothing?" Sirius shouted angrily. "Lily and James are dead because of him!"

"Sirius calm down. You're an Auror, so don't kill him, arrest him and him into the ministry." Kenji reasoned.

"Do you really think James and Lily would want their best friends to become murderers?" Remus asked Sirius.

"You're both right," Sirius said calming down slightly. The three men approached the Aurors and started talking to them about what happened.

.

A tall thin elderly man with a very long white beard that almost reached his knees, wearing dark maroon robes and half-moon spectacles had arrived at the scene. He approached Irene who was still standing next to Lulu and the bodies of James and Lily. "Thank you for pulling Harry out of the wreckage." He thanked Irene.

"It's not me you should be thanking Dumbledore, I'm not the one that pulled Harry out of the wreckage, it was Lulu here that pulled all of them out of the wreckage," Irene told the man.

"Thank you, Lulu." Dumbledore thanked the house elf with a smile.

"Mistress made Lulu promise right before she died to always protect and watch over Master Harry and to look for Lady Tsukino," Lulu answered sadly.

"May I have a look at him Lady Tsukino? Just to make sure he's okay and there are no hidden curses on him?" Dumbledore asked. Irene hesitated before reluctantly handing Harry over to the old man. She didn't have a good feeling about it. At that moment there was a commotion starting. "I think we're starting to cause a scene, there's lots of Muggles starting to gather around. You should probably go help defuse the situation." Dumbledore told Irene.

"Actually headmaster, you would probably be better at going to diffuse the situation, after all, you are the chief wizard at the Wigmore," Irene stated annoyed that Dumbledore tried to order her around. "I'm not part of the order, you can't order me around."

"Ah my dear, my apologies, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just merely meant that because your husband is over there, you should also be there doing your wifely duties and supporting him." Dumbledore stated.

"How dare you…!" Irene fumed at Dumbledore, she turned her head away to look over to where her husband was standing with Sirius and Remus talking to the Aurors and the Muggles when she spotted something amongst the crowd. "Excuse me, I need to go call the pest control."

Irene quickly ran over to the crowd where the Kenji, Sirius, and Remus were. "Call in the pest control, I just spotted a rat!" Irene told them. Sirius scanned the crowd and spotted Pettigrew.

"I've just spotted him, I'm going to go arrest him," Sirius said angrily as he chased after him before anyone could stop him.

.

Sirius chased Pettigrew down the street. "HOW COULD YOU?" He shouted as he threw a hex at Pettigrew. Sirius quickly changed into his dog Animagi form and to catch up to Pettigrew. He caught up. He quickly changed back into his human form and cast a tripping hex. Pettigrew fell over and landed on the ground.

"They were your friends, how could you betray them?" Sirius raged as he stood in front of Pettigrew.

"Sirius my, my friend, I don't understand what you're talking about." Pettigrew played dumb. He flinched as he slowly stood up.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort!" Sirius accused.

"I didn't mean to…" Pettigrew whined.

"James stuck up for you and swore that you would never betray them when Irene accused you of being a traitor!" Sirius said furiously.

"They threatened to kill me!" Pettigrew sobbed.

"I would rather die than sell Lily and James!" Sirius roared. "I was going to kill you myself, but I'm going to arrest you instead and take you to where you be trialed for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, and for being a supporter of Voldemort."

"That's what you think Black." Pettigrew sneered as he whipped out his wand and blew up a restaurant across the road from them. "If anyone's going to Azkaban it's going to be you!" Pettigrew then turned around and started killing muggles one by one as they ran out of nearby buildings to see what the commotion was. Pettigrew cast a tickling charm on Sirius that made him start laughing like a madman, and then cut his own finger and changed into his rat Animagi form and scuttled away. That was how the Aurors found him when they arrested him for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, 13 muggles and the exposure of magic to muggles.

.

Irene, Kenji, and Remus had finally managed to get the muggles away from the area. Irene turned around to look for Dumbledore but noticed that he and Harry had disappeared.

"Where are they?" Irene gasped worriedly as she ran around to find the old man.

"Auror Shacklebolt, do you know where Professor Dumbledore went with Harry Potter?" Kenji asked a tall African wizard.

"Dumbledore has taken to a safe place." Auror Shacklebolt replied as a Patronus arrived with a message.

"Sirius Orion Black has been arrested for the murder of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and 13 Muggles, as well as the exposure of magic to the muggle community." The Patronus spoke.

"Oh no!" Irene gasped.

"Sirius what did you do?" Remus groaned.

"Auror Shacklebolt, when's the earliest we can get down to the ministry to see Sirius and this misunderstanding sorted out?" Kenji asked Shacklebot.

"Your Highness, the earliest anything can be done about Mr. Black will be first thing in the morning. "Shacklebolt answered.

"Thankyou Auror Shacklebolt, nothing is to happen to Sirius without my presence there. I will beSirius's lawyer during the trial At the same time we will need to get the Potter's will read out and the matter of what legally happens to Harry Potter." Kenji said as he guided his wife and Remus away.

"There's nothing we can do for Sirius now until morning," Kenji said.

"We need to find Harry right now," Irene said worriedly.

"Where ever Dumbledore has taken him, he will be safe for tonight," Remus said as he tried to calm Irene down.

"I have a terrible feeling about this," Irene said as she walked over to Lulu. "Lulu, why don't you come back to the palace with me and my husband where you can rest before we head to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow to get everything sorted out. After that's done we can give Lily and James a proper funeral."

Lulu nodded her head. "Mistress said that if Lulu had nowhere to go she was to seek Lady Tsukino and she would take Lulu in."

Taking one hand of each body, Lulu disappeared.

"Do we go back to the palace or stay here?" Remus asked.

"Let's get a hotel room tonight so we can arrive at the ministry first thing in the morning," Kenji said.

"I'm going to go back to the Palace and check on Usagi, I'll meet you at the hotel shortly," Irene said as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone_**

 ** _So this is basically a prequel to When the Moon and Potter Collide. Rather than start at 4th year, I figured i'd it right back to the beginning and follow both timelines and hopefully (not horribly) mash them together. I don't really have an introduction to this story or a blurb or even a title for it. Basically when the story joins up to where WTMPC starts off I'll change the title to WTMPC and delete the original story and have it all running under one._**

 ** _Please keep in mind that I DON'T HAVE A BETA, so if anyone would love to help me out i'd be greatly appreciated._**

 ** _I'd like to hear what everyone thinks, but please keep in mind that this is only the first chapter of the story and probably a lot of things don't make sense but will do in the later chapters. But I don't mind if you ask questions. but I can't garuntee I can answer them unless it gives away part of the plot. Also remember that this is a fanfiction and things may not always seem "realistic". In a story that takes place in the "magical world" nothing is realistic. If you want realistic, go read a science book. :P_**


End file.
